I am your kid, Stupid!
by UchihaSyaoran1720
Summary: Sakura has Sasuke's kid on orders from the elders. They think that if it was his kid he'd stop his violence and return to Konoha. What will Sasuke's reaction be? Will he return home? What will happen with Itachi? On temporary hiatus. Will update soon.


**Hey everyone! Im back and better than ever to continue "I am your kid, Stupid!" :) I apologize to all those who previously read this story and I hope you can forgive me after i put up chapter 4. Im also working on an ItaSaku story as well please review if you would like me to put it up. :3**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, family: terminated, heirs or children: none. Tsunade looked over his file record. She sighed wanting to see how everything was coming along with Sakura, her apprentice. She knew that the heirs or children section of his record would have to be changed.

Sakura had it rough. The only reason she did what the elders had suggested was because she still loved Sasuke and she loved Konoha also; she would save both of them. She was pregnant with a girl. Tsunade had been given Sasuke's DNA from there allie Suna and then put it together with Sakura's DNA to put inside Sakura. All of her friends contributed with parts of there DNA for the child so she could have their kekki genki's . Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, hell even Gaara did too. The eldershad gone to the hidden waterfall village and got their hads on a special forbbiden jutsu that they would use one the child after birth that would make her older in a couple months time so she could survive their plan and so they wouldn't have to wait till she was older.

Tsunade went to work right after the birth placing everything in her tiny little body. Then after everything her mother's friends placed in her to keep her save was placed in along with all the element chakra's she activated her time control to make her eight years old. Tsunade sighed. ' Only a couple of months and she'll be 8 years old... Old enough to go find her father according to the elders.'

In another room with Sakura, "So, did you decide what you are going to name her, Sakura-Chan?" asked a certain blonde headed ninja. The tired pink haired girl nodded her head and held up the birth certificate which read: UCHIHA KAIRI. All the people in the room eyed her with questioning looks. "Kairi means melody. I thought it fit her well since you guys each gave her something that will all come together with the right training." she said. They all looked at her with soft smiles at there friend and would pray for the child saftey.

Each passing day Kairi got older and stronger, she eventually got to a point that her superiors thought she could be better than them in a couple years time, this kid was a natural at the ninja arts. Kiba decided as a reward he would give her, her own ninja dog. A black wolf pup Kiba had found and brought it to her the next day after training. He loved to see her smiling face and so he trained her with her new little friend. Naruto taught her all sorts of useless things, like how to make instant ramen, and a lot of people know now where she gets her impatient attitude from. Hinata taught her to detect chakra, blind folded after a doctor reviled that she was half blind in her left eye. Sakura and Tsunade soon taught her healing jutsu's and monstrous strength in battle and Kakashi taught her how to use the sharingan after she awaked it at age 5. After about three months of training she gain acknowledgment from all of her superiors and so they then told her her purpose in life. She now had her first s rank mission, find her father Uchiha Sasuke and persuade him to stop his fighting and come back to Konoha. If he didn't agree after a couple of months terminate him.

Kairi was loaded with scrolls, ramen, and everything except her uniforms which she couldn't find. "KAIRI-CHAN!" Sakura, her mother was calling her from the kitchen of the Uchiha compound. She quickly ran down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen still in her pajamas. Her mother handed her a package as soon as she got in the kitchen. She opened it to find a new uniform set with the Uchiha symbol sewn to it. She stood there and eyed her mother for a moment. "Well, don't just stand there child go try it on I want to see what it looks like on you." Her mother said. She nodded her head while turning around to walk up to the bathroom. Setsuna, her dog that Kiba gave to her was sitting on the sofa waiting to leave with her master.

She came down the stairs in her new uniform, Sakura looked pleased with herself. Kairi had a black top that had an inch of white around the edge and ended about two inches from her bellybutton with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black straight leg pants and a black bandana to hide her long black hair. On her left ear was an ear cuff with a chain leading to an earring that Ino and Shikamaru had given her. Her hands and arms are bandaged from the second knuckle to just before her elbows.

"Alright! Go up stairs and get your bag I already put the other sets in there. Then head to the Hokage office and pick up what Tsunade wanted to give, then meet me down stairs and I will walk you to the Hokage Office." Sakura said in a hurry as her daughter raced up stairs.

As they walked to the Hokage office, Kairi sensed someone was following them but disregarded it when they arrived at there destination. She walked up the stairs to find all of her mothers friends at the door. Naruto and Ino hugged her before anyone else got the chance. "Ohh! Your so grown up now and I can't believed you trained for this with us all in just three months!" Ino her mother's old rival squeezed the life out of her while squeal and raving about whatever. Kiba petted Kairi's black pup with a smile on his face while pulling her into a bear hug. After all the greetings, she walked into Tsunade-obaa-chan's office and bowed. "Well, hello Kairi. I have a folder you need to read over when you can on this mission and after that give it to your… father when you find him. Also here is a picture of him and some of the people traveling with him. I hope you come back safe from this trip and please be cautious. Ohh also I decided to pair you up with someone from root so please get along with him. Yuuki would you please come in now." Her grandmother said as a young man came in the room about a foot and a half taller than her. "Kairi, this is Yuuki he is thirteen years old and he is accompianing you on this misson. He's a jounin but you'll still be in charge. She stated while looking at him with a look saying 'if-anything-happens-to-my-granddaughter-i-will-hang-you-by-your-toes-infront-of-the-whole-village.' He could only smile at her glares. He was about five foot six and had light silver hair like Kakashi-Ojiisan. He had baby blue eyes that looked right threw you and his smile was like trying not to go to the light taking you to heaven. "Oh. You're that girl, Uchiha Kairi, right?" Yuuki said and all she could do was nod her head and try not to blush. "Wow, you are cute." he said with a smile playing on his lips while he blushed at the comment he just said out loud.

All of Konoha was at the gate to bid Kairi farewell. She hugged all of her friends and lastly her mother. As she let go, her mother had tears in her eyes, she pulled her in for one more hug while whispering 'please be safe and write when you can.' As Kairi pulled back and start walking she turned around and shouted "I'll do my best!" before she, Setsuna, and Yuuki sprinted off.

It had been a full day after they left Konoha. They decided to stop at a village along the border of Fire Country and camp a little ways from the village. Kairi had gotten up early and decided to train with her clone until Yuuki woke up.

As her and her clone trained Yuuki finally woke up and was watching her from the sideline. Her graceful turns, kicks, and punches. The way she was total in control, he loved- "What are you staring at, sleeping beauty?" Kairi had seen him there for the last 30 minutes waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "Let's get ready to head out I got a message from Kakashi-sensei and he said my… father was heading to the sand country. If we hurry we can beat him there, so stop staring and get ready." said Kairi. He wonder how she could be so… calm and cool about this.

* * *

**Anyway chapter two will be out soon :)**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A HUG!**


End file.
